


My Reasons

by Moonfrost614



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Everyone thinks Mako Rutledge is dead, but what happens if someone from his past returns? Someone he thought died ten years ago. Will Roadhog stay as the crule monster he is or will Mako return, broken but alive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is being edit. The plot has some what changed and so has the summary. I will finish editing on 9/25/2019

Junkrat let out a grumpy sigh as him and his bodyguard are led around the base by Wilson. The talking gorilla told the two ex-criminals the rules and the history of Overwatch. Though the young blonde wasn’t paying much attached to him. Both junkers had been forced to join the group of face prison. That was something no one really wanted at all. Wilson then turns around to face them. 

 

“All right, I think it's time you meet the rest of the time.” He says as he leads them down a hall and into a room. The room had a couch, a coffee table and a TV. Everyone in the room turn to look at the new recuties. Wilson introduce them to the junkers, but Junkrat wasn’t paying attention. He was staring at a young teen. She had pale skin, long white hair in a messy braid. She also had eyes that he thought he would never see. 

 

“Last but not least is-” Wilson says as Junkrat walks pass him and up to the young albino. The girl tips her head to side in confusion as he walks up to her. He stands in front of her as she slowly stands up. 

 

“Winter? Is that you?” the tall junker asked as he gently touches her face with his flesh hand. The girl squints her eyes until they widen with relation.

 

“P-Pa?” The girl known as Winter asked as Rat pulls her into a hug. Jamie could feel tears go to the corner of his eyes. Winter hugs him back as she let out a sob. “It it really you?” 

 

“It’s me. It’s really me.” He hugged her with all his might. He will make sure no one will ever take his daughter from him ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter, Junkrat and Roadhog sat in Winter's room. Both father and daughter thought it was best they went to more private area to catch up. Of course Roadhog went with them since he is Junkrat's bodyguard and best mate. Roadhog sat in a bean bag while the other two sat on Winter's bed. 

 

“Wait a tec, you call ya self Man-Eater?” Jamie asked as finished painting the black nail polish on his thumb. He looks up in time to see the teen glare at him. “What?”

 

Winter glars at him until she flips him the bird, causing them both to creak a smile. “Better than Junkrat.” Jamie gasped and place a hand on to his chest.

 

“I'm hurt! Me own daughter!” He says as he wips away an imaginary tear away. He turns to his partner in crime with a grin. “Oi! Hog! Did ya hear what she said? She said her name is better than mine!” The only response he got from the larger man was a loud snore. Rat frowns at this and grabs a pillow. He then throws it at him, which is caught by a large hand. 

 

“You damn pig! You were faking it!” The younger man yells just before the same pillow he had thrown hits his face. He falls onto his back as Winter burst out laughing. Winter smiles as she shakes her head. 

 

“Man… I miss you, Pa.” Jamie sat up and gives her soft smile. “So did they.” This cause the blonde to tip his head to the side.

 

“They?” He asked as Winter smiles and gives a nod. Then three heads pooked from behind Winter. They squeal with delight when they see the blonde man. They ran over to him. Jamie laugh and giggles as three Eastern dragons jump and lick him. 

 

One dragon was white with black fur, they also had a little black spot on their forehead. The second one was black with white fur, they too had a white spot on their forehead. The last one was a mix of gold and red, they also had spot on their head that is both black and white.

 

“They are more like ferrets. Long, scaley rodents.” Winter says with a smirk as her dragons turn and make a whiny sound at her. She rolls her eyes at them and points at them. “Oi! You know it's true.” 

 

Jamie laughs at this and gives the black dragon a pat on the head. “So how long have you been here?” Winter shrugs her shoulders as the red and golden dragon plops themself onto her lap. 

 

“Two weeks now. It's okay though they don't let me out that much. Then again I just left Talon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What is this? I don't know anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter let out a yawn as she walks out of her room. It had been about a week since she was united with her father. She was happy to be with him again, though she had mix feelings for Roadhog. Winter of course respected him but she also found it awkward when they are left together alone. She would try talk to him but he would remain quit. Winter scratches her head as she goes around a corner and stops in her tracks.

 

There standing in the middle of the hallway was her dad and Roadhog. The tall blonde had his back to his daughter while kissing the taller man. Winter slowly backs up and covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh. She had a hunch but she didn’t think it was true. Soon the sound of feet and a peg leg walking away reaches her ears. Winter giggles all the way to the dining room, she giggles even more when she sees the two men. She sits across from them while eating an apple with a big smile on her face. Of course her pa was clueless and was rambling on about a joke. Though Roadhog was looking at her as if he knew what she was thinking. 

 

The next day Winter sits next to Jamie was they sat in the jet. They were supposed to be scouting in an abandoned town that Talon was looking at. Their team was made out of Tracer, Lucio, and Wilson. Winter grabs Jamie’s hand as the blonde gives her a smile. They soon landed a few miles from the town, the two ex-junkers get up and put on their game face on. 

 

Man-Eater let out a cry as she was thrown into the air and off the roof. She let out a gasp as she hits the ground with her back. She let out a groan as she slowly rolls onto her back. Her whole body hurt, her face hurt the most. All she can hear is ringing, she tries to get up but it hurts to much. She barely lifts her head up, she sees Junkrat running to her. Then her head drops as she is welcome by darkness.

 

Junkrat let out a gasp when sees his daughter fall to the ground. He rans over to as fast as he can. He sees her roll onto her stomach and tries to get up. “No, don’t get up!” He yells at her as her head drops. He runs to her side and drops to his knees, he leans over her as he feels pain go through his chest and shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Roadhog stood next to the hospital bed, watching the teen sleep. Angela Ziegler, Overwatche’s only doctor, stood on the other side of the bed. Only a few minutes ago the doctor had came out to give the large man the news. Hours ago she had two patients, now she had one. The blonde looks up at Roadhog and looks back at the teen. 

 

“She is stable for now, though it will be a while until she wakes up.” Angela says as she glances at him. “You can go and rest now.” The giant stands there for a minute until he leaves the room. Angela let out a sigh and turns back to her patient, she quickly checks everything is okay. As she does this Roadhog returns while caring a beanbag. He drops it next to the bed and plops down on it and crosses his arms. The doctor shakes her head as she leaves, promising to come back later. 

 

An hour passed as Roadhog slowly closed his eyes. When he opens them again he is laying on his bed on his side holding Jamie. The blonde had his back to him talking about bombs and other things. Suddenly the skinny blonde became quit, he then turns and faces Mako. 

 

“Mako… If- If something happens to me… Can you take care of Winter for me?” Jamie bites his bottom lip as he glances to the side. “I know its a lot to ask but-” Mako leans down and kisses Jaime. 

 

“I will.” Mako says as he looks into his lover’s ember eyes. 

 

“Promise?” Another kiss and another promise made.

 

“I promise.”

 

Roadhog opens eyes when he is slightly confused at where he was until his mind is able to catch up with him. He looks over to Man-Eater and sees that she is still sleeping. The old man let out a grunt as he got up and slowly leaves the room. He goes to the kitchen to get some food and a cup of water. He then goes to his room so he can eat and drink in peace. He streaches when he is done and gets up. As he did this it felt strange it hear nothing. A part of him didn’t like the silence. After a minute or two he heads to the medroom, thinking about what he was going to do now. Then he heard yelling coming from Man-Eater’s room. Roadhog picks up his speed and as he enters the room he is greeted by quite the sight. 

 

Man-Eater was in far connor of the room holding a needle. Her arms were bleeding most likely from pulling the needles out. Her face and neck are covered in bandages. Angela was trying to get closer but this only upset the reen even more.

 

“Don’t come any closer! Where is he?!” Eater yells as she swings the needle at the doctor. The blonde holds her hands up as she takes a step back.

 

“Winter… Jameson is-”

 

“No he isn’t! He isn’t dead!” Man-Eater yells, then her eyes made their way to Roadhog.   
“Roadhog! Tell her she is wrong! Tell her!” She yells at him, waiting for him to speak. 

 

Roadhog felt his heart sink at this. Of course the teen would be in denial. “His dead.” Just saying the words left a bad taste in his mouth. He watches as the young albino shakes her head. 

 

“No! I- I saw him! H-he was running to me-” She stops mid sentence as her eyes go wide with shock and pain. She looks at the two adults with so much grief that it made Mako sick. “He… He died because of me.” Before either adult could say or do anything the albino teen walked over to the bed and laid on her side. Angela went over to her only for Roadhog to stop her. He points at the needle that the teen was still holding it. Man-Eater was unpredictable, it would be a stupid idea to talk to her little alone touch her. The blonde doctor gave a nod and leaves while Roadhog sits in his beanbag liesenting to the teen softly cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a comment on what you think I should fix.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has self harm in this chapter. You have been warned.

A month has passed since the death of Jameson “Junkrat” Fawkes. During this time new and old members join Overwatch, even some that people believed had died a long time ago. Man-Eater now weared a wooden mask that looked like the skull of a deer. Her arms also end up being wrapped in bandages as well. Roadhog follows the teen almost everywhere she went. He pretty much become her bodyguard. The albino didn’t like this at all. She would scream and yell at him. She would insult him and anyone that got too close to her. Not even the friendly members want anything to do with her, all besides Roadhog.

 

Man-Eater sat in her room as she sharpens her double side axe. This was the only place she could get some alone time. She stops sharping the blade when she realized she had cut her finger. She never could feel physical pain, even as a little girl she felt nothing. Though she wished she couldn’t feel the ach in her heart. She places the axe down and unwraps the bandages around her arms. The teen looks down at the fresh cuts on her arm. All of the them were small and light, nothing to deep. 

 

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Winter says as she looks over at her axe laying on the ground. She leans down and picks it up. “I’m not cutting deep enough.”

 

Roadhog was walking down the halls when he got a bad feeling. Something was wrong that is when he realized he hadn’t seen Winter since breakfast. He was only a hallway down from her room. He quickly made his way to her room, the feeling getting stronger. He got to her room and knocks on the door. No response. He the opens the door and frowns when he is meet by darkness. “Eater?” He could out, when he got nothing he turned the light on. He wished he hadn’t if he knew what he would have seen.

 

Winter laid on her side in the middle of her bed. Crimson blood soaked through the grey sheets. One arm dangled off the side of the bed, blood slowly dripped onto one of the black blankets that laid on the floor. Her arms had deep long gashs in them, next to her was her weapon of choice covered in blood. There was a soft whine from the almost still body as it slowly rises with each small breath.

 

Mako stood there for a few seconds until he ran over to her and scooped her into his large arms. He ran down the halls yelling for Angela and people to get out of the way. He felt his lungs burning but he didn’t care, there was someone bleeding to death in his arms. Mako pray to the gods that he wasn’t too late to save his daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter laid in the hospital bed as Mako and Angela talked. Winter stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. It didn’t work, nothing ever did. She opened her eyes when she hears Hogs heavy footsteps. He glances over to him as he looks down at her. She looks back at the ceiling as the larde man points at her arm. 

 

“Why did you do it?” He asked as Winter closed her eyes. She gripped at the blankets as she tried to fight back her tears. A few minutes passed until she finally spoke.

 

“I… I wanted to feel something. I thought if I just cut deep enough.” She opens her eyes and look at him as a tears spilled out. “I would be able to finally feel something.”

 

Mako then gently place a hand onto her arm. “It wasn’t your fault. It was never your fault.” He says as she looks at him with large eyes. Then she burst into tears as he held his arms out for her to hug. She lunches forward and hugs him as she cries. “Shhh. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.” He says as he rubs her back. 

 

Time went on and Winter got better. She stopped cutting herself and eventually stopped wearing the mask. No one asked her about her scars. Winter was truly think for about that. She made sure to fix her bonds with her friends who happly accepted her apologies. Winter even made new friends who her Pa would probably not be so happy about. During the whole time Hog stood in the background smiling underneath his mask. Yeah everything was going to be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
